


Play a song for me

by IvvyQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Guitarist Annie (implied), Guitarist Eren, Singer Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Eren finds out Annie's new favorite song is none other thanhissong.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Play a song for me

The strum of the guitar was easy to pick up from her earphones.

She was immersed in her works enough to not notice Eren had stopped his, turning to look at her with a wide, incredulous stare. In other instances, he’d tell Annie to lower the volume, he could hear her music and she was sitting right next to him. But his lips threatened to curve upwards even more than they already were; the music he could hear was his very own.

He rested his cheek on his palm, trying- though not really -to hide his growing smirk behind his fingers.

‘‘Wha- the hell you’re staring at, Jaeger?’’ she asked quick and under her breath, taking off an earbud as soon as she noticed.

‘‘You know that’s my song, right?’’

Her emotionless expression was ripped apart by a confused raise of her eyebrow, a hushed ‘ _huh?_ ’ as one side of her upper lip curved up, scoffing him off. ‘‘Yeah sure, you almost got me there.’’

However, he stayed there a few more seconds, smirking. It poked and tickled her curiosity, a faraway dread in her stomach as she unlocked her phone.

It took five seconds of scrolling, at most; his initials matched, the edited profile picture was of the bottom half of his face. Her phone rested back now on the table, screen down. She caught him inch a little closer.

‘‘So, you like my-’’

‘‘Fuck off,’’ she pushed his face away, a weak attempt at concealing her slight embarrassment and pink cheeks. ‘‘Since when do  _ you  _ sing?’’

‘‘Always have, just never did it around you. Guess the occasion never rose.’’ Eren whispered, hiding from the professor’s glare.

The bell rung, and both were quick to move. Annie pushed all of her stuff into her backpack, struggling to zip it closed as Eren caught up to her.

‘‘Oh c’mon!’’ he said, leaning down a little to meet her eyes, ‘‘there’s no shame in admitting you like  _ my _ song and  _ my  _ voice.’’

‘‘Your ego’s big enough, don’t you think?’’ her eyes rolled as he took her bag into his arms, heading down the hall to the empty cafeteria. 

‘‘Still won’t stop until I hear you say it.’’

‘‘You know what?’’ She pulled a chair from an empty table, watching him place their stuff over it instead. ‘‘Bring your guitar tomorrow, and I-’’

‘‘Can’t, it’s an electric one, like hell I’m bringing the rest of the equipment.’’

She rolled her eyes and sat down across from him. ‘‘Fine, I’ll bring mine since I have practice after college. You’ll play the same song and it better sound the same, otherwise I’m-’’

‘‘Beating my ass? I know, you already do that every tuesday and thursday during MMA classes.’’ 

‘‘Good, now eat up. I don’t wanna be late because of you again.’’

‘‘Hah. Yeah, yeah.’’

~~~~

When the clock struck twelve and it signalled the arrival of noon, both Eren and Annie opted to head to a less crowded area of campus, on one of the upper floors, that they frequented more than the dining room.

‘‘When will Mikasa and Armin get here?’’

‘‘We still got a while. What about Reiner and Bert?’’

‘‘Same.’’ She answered and sat down across from him. She picked her guitar from behind, bringing it forth for him to take.

‘‘Well someone’s a bit excited to hear  _ me _ sing, huh?’’

‘‘Oh, shut it already. I just don’t want the others to hear us,’’ she leaned back and reached inside her backpack, taking out her lunch, ‘‘go on, play for me then. Don’t make a girl wait.’’

His shoulders rolled back, straightening himself. She would never admit it on the outside, but he saw how anticipation reflected in her eyes.

As his fingers strummed the first accords, Annie realized just how fucked she was. Hypnotized by the up and down of his hand, she tried to yank herself back to Earth, and forced her mandible to bite down onto her lunch. 

It tasted like nothing. 

All her senses tuned out to the rhythm and more, losing all sense with his voice joining in on perfect with the beat.

‘‘ _ Sometimes the cord likes to break, sometimes a light tries to bend away... _ ’’ she clutched to her bag, and inched closer, enthralled by his voice. ‘‘ _ Sometimes you're thrust against the wall, sometimes the world wants to see you crawl.. _ ’’

He didn’t need to see her jaw drop to spot her astonishment. The muscles of her neck had tensed, and Annie dared not to gaze away, even as she took out a bottle of water to down the single bite on her sandwich.

_ Fuck you, Eren. _

It sounded the exact same as the song she’d been listening to the point of wearing it down on her phone.

‘‘Alright alright, I get it. It is yours-’’

‘‘No no no, don’t think you can escape now. You started it, now you deal with it.’’

He followed up with corresponding notes, and Annie felt how she got lost in his music once more. The song was new; she’d heard it hundreds of times before this live performance, but seeing Eren play for her, with his stare all over her face and showing no need to look down at the instrument, it felt different, revived, new.

As the three minutes neared their end, her heart sped up. She knew that last line killed her, every single time, but Eren was serenading her- there was no other way to describe it.

‘‘ _ Watch me fall apart over you.. Watch me fall apart try’na please you.. It’s  _ **_all_ ** _ I want to do... _ ’’ 

Now there was no place for doubt, that it was his song. If it wasn’t before that private live, he’d definitely made it his. 

Melodies remained in the air for a few seconds, until the guitar’s cords stopped moving, and their stares were locked together, his own temptingly dancing over her lips from time to time.

‘‘So, enjoyed the show?’’ he chuckled the question and rested his arms on the guitar’s side, his chin on his palm. ‘‘Or do I need to sing something else for you?’’

‘‘I wouldn’t mind that at all,’’ she scooted over to his side, moving back a few loose strands of his dark hair away from his face, ‘‘but knowing you? You’ll probably sing something loud and annoying just because.’’

He reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek, kissing half her lips. ‘‘What if I promised to play a soft one instead?’’

Her eyes rolled, but she savored the brief warmth that his lips had left, color rising to her face.

‘‘Fine, but then you give it back. Don’t want you breaking my guitar.’’

‘‘Deal.’’

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here mentioned nor the Shingeki No Kyojin franchise belong to me. Otherwise this would be canon, don't ya think?**
> 
> Got the idea from listening to _Six Billion_ by Nothing But Thieves.


End file.
